


Sense and Sensitivity

by lilacsigil



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsigil/pseuds/lilacsigil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darwin gets too much of a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sense and Sensitivity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boombangbing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boombangbing/gifts).



Darwin's bed was narrow and Sean was asleep in the next room, but both Alex and Darwin were used to keeping still and quiet. Only their hands were moving, getting each other off, faces turned away, hips thrusting occasionally, involuntarily, never enough to throw anyone off the bed.

"Ow," Darwin said suddenly, still keeping his voice low.

"What the shit, man," Alex complained. He was that close to getting off again, even if it was way too hot to be doing this in the concrete box the CIA called barracks.

"I mean ow, that hurts." Darwin shoved Alex's hand away from his cock and Alex thought about just finishing himself off anyway, but Darwin's body had gone rigid beside his and the guy was making a strange little noise like he was walking barefoot on a hot sidewalk.

"You okay?" Alex propped himself up and gets a little space between them.

Darwin sat up, too, swinging his long skinny legs over the side of the bed. "Yeah, man, that was weird. One second it was all good, next second it was like your hand was, I dunno, red hot and spiky or something."

"Huh." Alex reached out and prodded Darwin in the hip, and Darwin leapt a mile away from the bed.

"Jeez, what was that for? You using your power or something?"

"Hell, no. I only did this." Alex demonstrated, poking himself in the leg. "Hey, come back, I want to try something."

Darwin gave him a dubious look, but sidled back anyway, and stood by the bed.

Alex leaned forward, right at groin height, and blew a gentle breath on Darwin's cock.

"Holy – " Darwin was immediately hard again, and one more breath from Alex was enough to push him right over. Alex barely got his face out of the way in time, though he had to wipe his chest clean with the bedsheet.

Darwin sat down hard on the opposite bed, his legs shaking. "Oh, shit, wow. How did you –"

Alex smirked. "Dude, you adapted. That is one efficient mutation you have."

Darwin groaned. "This does not mean you get to distract me from kicking your ass at pinball."

"Hah! Like I need to. Now come over here and return the favour."


End file.
